Red eyes
by kidninja543
Summary: Leo's nights aren't very calm. Every night, it's the same disturbing nightmare, and every night, he knows that his brothers are safe, but what happens when the very one who seems to be closely connected to his nightmares suddenly disappears? Will the comfort from him be enough to stop Leo's nightmares? Brotherly fluff 'n stuff


**A/N: I remember writing this absolutely ages ago XD. It's just short fluff and there's a slight Undertale hint in the nightmare part, because Undertale! Anyways, enjoy! Also, I will definitely change the cover eventually so yeah. It's not permanent lol (:**

 ***btw, sorry if they seem a bit OOC***

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, otherwise it would be worse. (So be glad I don't own it XD)**

* * *

It was dark...darker than the darkest dark, so black that Leo couldn't name it. He had no idea where he was, though it seemed...familiar? Had he been here before? A sudden scream pierced the air, ripping him from his thoughts. Two more voices joined the first, utter terror underlacing their screams. It sounded like his brothers. He should know. He knew their screams all too well from Shredder's 'ideas' to capture Splinter.

"Guys!" Leo called out in the darkness. He whirled around, trying to track his brothers' voices. "Where are you?! Please!" Despite the volume of his brother's voices, echoing all around him, he still couldn't figure out where they were. They just sounded so heartbroken and terrified...

Then, there was silence. Not just any silence. _The_ silence. It always meant something bad. Leo knew by now. He could remember by now. "G-guys?" Leo called out, scared, into the darkness. One single voice cut clearly throughout his black world. "Leo! Help, please!" "Donnie!" Out of nowhere, the black was ripped away and bright white light stung his vision. He blinked away the sudden brightness until he was able to notice his brothers standing on a snowy building not too far away, staring out into the city. He sighed in relief. He must have been hallucinating or... some... thing... no...no no no NO! He started running towards them, their backs still towards him. It was just as any other night. Just as any other night where _he_ came. Every night where he would see the Shredder killing his brothers. _Please not tonight!_ Leo forced himself to run faster.

But no matter how fast he ran, he still couldn't make it in time. Leo watched in horror as the knife flew through the air, the Shredder's eyes turning a blood red as he smiled in delight, crimson like the sunset, ruby red like the blood on the knife...

The leader shot up, panting like an exhausted dog. He stared at his door only a few feet away, dim light shining through underneath the cracks. Then he broke down and sobbed, holding his head in his hands. It was so horrible...he couldn't take these nightmares anymore. Every night, it was something similar. His brothers...then Shredder...who never gave mercy...who's eyes glowed bright bloody red, and wore a killing smile...eyes like Donnie... but at least Donnie's were a soft red, not like that monster's... and every night... he would kill his brothers... without any damn MERCY... Leo managed to calm his breathing enough to walk to the door, and peek outside.

Silently, he walked to his immediate younger brothers' room, yet paused at the doorway. He would do this every night, and every night it was the same... his hand stalled over the knob before he pushed away any more thoughts and gently turned it. He still had to check, no matter how many times he told himself that it was alright. He peeked inside to see Raph sleeping, as alive as he could possibly be. Leo sighed and went to Donnie's room. But when he opened the door, he was terrified to see an empty bed, before he realized that his brother must be in his lab. He wiped his tears away, before scolding himself for being so quick to assume. He sighed. He'll check the lab in a bit. In the meantime...Leo quickly opened the door to Mikey's room and smiled at his youngest brother, who was also alive and sleeping fine. Actually, a bit too fine. The youngest was even softly singing a My Little Unicorn song in his sleep. _Such blackmail worthy stuff._ He noted with a slight smirk before shutting the door, sighing as he turned and walked to the lab quietly.

As soon as he entered the living room, he noticed the lab door open, but no noise or light to show that Donnie was working on anything. Strange... Leo frowned and silently sprinted to the lab, adrenaline still pumping through him from the nightmare. When he peeked inside, there was no one there. Leo bit his lip, slowly starting to get scared. Was the dream real? Was his brother dead? No...not possible. Leo darted to the kitchen, the dojo. His brother wasn't anywhere. Now fearful, Leo raced out of the lair, panting as fear crawled through him. Was he not fast enough? Was his brother dead? Was something going to happen to the others? Leo shot out of the first manhole cover he saw, and expertly scaled the closest building. What he saw on top made him freeze.

"Er...Donnie?" he asked gently. The purple-clad turned slightly, nodding in acknowledgment, before turning back to gaze at the city. Leo took as deep a breath as he could manage. At least nothing was wrong...physically...Leo frowned and went to sit besides his brother, his older brother instincts now kicking in. "Something wrong, Donnie?" "Eh? Oh, no, nothing." Donnie replied absent-minded. Leo sighed, staring at his brother's glazed over red eyes. Like dark leaves in the fall. Or when he was excited, they shone brightly, like blooming roses. Or...or...like...his eyes... Then, a sudden movement made him jump slightly.

"Why do you look at me like that?"

The question shocked him. "Like...like what?"

"Arg! Like that! Like I'm going to kill everyone in a second, or-or-or like I'm about to disappear! Why do you always wake up in the middle of the night and check up on us like we're some kind of little kids?! I hate when you do that! I...I hate feeling like I'm not strong enough..." Leo stared. And couldn't help but start laughing.

Donnie stared at him like he was a madman. "Wh-Why are you laughing? Leo? Staaaaahhhhpp!" He whined as Leo wiped away his tears.

"I'm sorry bro. It's just...it's funny. I get up because I'm scared that I'm not strong enough." "What...do you mean?" Leo sighed and looked out at the city, now serious. "I wake up at night...because I have the same nightmare...over and over..It's about you guys...being...gone and I just get so scared that I can't protect you...That I'm not strong enough..." Leo was crying now. He cursed himself. He shouldn't be crying! He should be caring for his brother!

He jumped slightly at a hand on his shoulder. "Leo...Why didn't you tell us? Or me? I know you're strong enough, you've always been there to protect us, and you always will be. I know so." Leo smiled. "Thanks D...I'm just worried sometimes." Donnie smiled back at his older brother saying, "Yea, I know. We all are. It's been really hard lately, hasn't it?" Leo smiled again responding with a, "It is, but I doubt that Mikey's worried about anything. He just keeps playing his pranks like nothing's wrong!" Donnie chuckled, "That's Mikey for you."

"Yeah..."

They were quiet for a bit until Leo spoke once more. "Hey, D?" "Yeah?" "Thanks." "Of course, Leo. Anytime." With that, they both simultaneously turned towards the city, staying there and watching the busy city until the sun disappeared.

* * *

 **A/N: There we go! Some sweet fluff between these brothers! Sometimes, I feel like they don't have enough fluff between Leo and Donnie? Eh. Anyways, please review, it's always welcome! But yeah, have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night and stay stealthy my ninjas! C:**


End file.
